1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of customer support. More particularly, the present invention relates to monitoring and supporting machinery installed at a customer's premises.
2. Background Information
Current customer support systems require manual collection of data. Thus, real time analysis of the data is not possible.
It would be desirable to have an automated monitoring system that continuously monitors installed machines. Such a system would facilitate support of the installed machinery and ensure effectiveness of the machines.